


Ace of spades

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Series: Glance [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: He was a hunter and his preys wore brands.





	Ace of spades

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.

He was a hunter and his preys wore brands.

It came with the looks. The handsome face, lecherous stare, a smirk that promised things you never even dared to imagine, pleasure no one else could give; the well toned body, the mile-long legs. The very way he moved had you dripping and begging for more.

He targeted anything that was hot enough to make his cock stir, but at the same time was wise enough to try and run away or fight his charm. He preferred when they put a fight even if they were bound to lose. He liked them feisty.

It didn't matter if you were a woman or a man, gay or straight, in your early twenties or just turned forty-two. If you managed to catch his interest your fate was foregone.

Sex was in the way his name rolled off his tongue.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

With that said the game was on.

The next thing you knew he was pounding into you fast and hard fucking your brain out or long and agonizingly slow as his hips worked to bring you pleasure out of this world. And once you've had a taste of it nothing could even compare.

The second you asked him to stay he was dressed and outside the door and hunting down a new prey. One of many rules of his game.

He played the cards where you would never even come close to being an Ace and only a card that high could try to get a hold of him.

And thus it seemed like the Joker would remain free.

Now that was a nice piece of ass. Round and firm and oh fuck he could already feel how tight it was. It made him shudder with anticipation.

He'd pound that. He'd pound that soon.

But it wasn't all about the tasty rump.

The well toned body, the long legs that were perfect for wrapping around him and pulling him close, the handsome face. The scowl.

Yeah, that damn scowl.

It stirred interest. Made him want to break the kid's mask and bring out all the emotions he could from him. Pleasure, pain, anger, hunger. He wanted it all. He'd take it all.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

That man was at least a King.

–

The hunt began from observation.

Working in the same company only a few ranks above his prey, he could watch the orange head from his office.

He could see him interact with his coworkers, fend off the idiot albino again and again, see how he almost never smiled.

And yet, despite the kid's seemingly cold nature people were drawn to him. Maybe for the same reasons as Grimmjow. Maybe there was more to it.

Whatever it was, Kurosaki had an aura that hardly ever let him be alone.

But that was never much of a problem.

–

The young man proved to be as feisty as Grimmjow expected. And man could the little fucker bite. He was treated much like the albino, though an angry fist had yet to kiss his jaw.

The kid kept a relatively safe distance and avoided him at all cost, but he couldn't hide. Grimmjow would find him wherever he'd be. There was no hiding from a hunting panther.

The Joker worked his charms on the orange head. Whispered sultry promises with a simple smile that had the kid blushing madly and looking away. Invaded his personal space yet never got close enough to touch his prey. Seduced him with his teal eyes every time Kurosaki looked his way.

Words? They were there of course, but were kept simple and safe leaving the interpretation to the kid. Letting him decided what he wanted to hear, though the meaning was one.

You couldn't fight the fire that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was.

–

The day they met in the elevator Kurosaki looked like he was running away from someone.

The kid jumped into the elevator as soon as the door opened and pressed the button for them to close faster sighing in relief only after the elevator continued its way down.

They were all alone in the confined space which the orange head had yet to realize.

"Running from the albino freak?" Grimmjow asked in a teasing voice.

Kurosaki turned around abruptly finally spotting the teal haired man. Yup, there's that scowl again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The kid questioned him.

"You don't expect me to take the stairs to get down from the 30th floor to the parking, do you?" The Joker arched an eyebrow. Then smirked. "Or were you thinking I'm stalking you?"

"You're trying to tell me you're not?" Kurosaki accused. "You've been chasing after me for two weeks now, you bastard."

Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, no, no. I'm not some fucking starved dog to 'chase you around', kid." He looked the orange head in the eyes with a grin and winked. "It's way too low for a man like me."

"You're full of crap." Kurosaki's scowl deepened. "What will you call what you've been doing up till now then?" He asked crossing his arms.

The teal haired man took a few steps closer at what the kid moved back. Grimmjow moved closer until his prey's back hit the metal wall.

"Hunting."

He invaded the kid's personal space, his hands on either side of his head, but it looked like the young man wouldn't give in that easily.

"How is it different?"

"I had my eyes on you much longer than you think – that's the difference. I let you notice that I'm after you." With each word the tone of his voice is deeper, darker, dripping. The way Kurosaki blushed for him – he could hardly stop himself from licking the orange head's cheek.

"If I didn't you wouldn't notice me catching you until you'd find yourself beneath me moaning my name. Begging for more."

"Like that would ever happen." The young man turned his face away from Grimmjow's gaze. Even his ears were red now.

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Unable to stop himself he licked the shell of Kurosaki's ear.

A second later he was rubbing his jaw and smirking at an angry orange head. The kid wanted him.

"Get the fuck away from me, asshole."

The door opened with a ding and Kurosaki rushed out pushing through a little crowed that was waiting for the elevator.

Yeah, he burned from him.

The kid wasn't a King. Oh no. He wasn't just an Ace either. He was an Ace of spades. And there was no way Grimmjow would let him get away.


End file.
